1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to internal pipe wrenches and more specifically it relates to an internal pipe gripping device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous internal pipe wrenches have been provided in prior art that are adapted to loosen, tighten and remove broken pipe, closed nipples and other pipe fittings when it's impossible to get an external grip in tight spots where ordinary wrenches are useless. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.